


with you by my side

by untilweyeetagain



Series: She-Ra Week [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Not Medically Accurate, Temporary Amnesia, but ik it's not like this, please don't come for me idk how amnesia works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweyeetagain/pseuds/untilweyeetagain
Summary: Adora wakes up in a hospital room with no idea who she is or how she got there, and the only other person there is the pretty brunette asleep next to her bed. Written for #SheRaWeek day two on tumblr - The Horde / Memory.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	with you by my side

The first thing that registered when she opened her eyes was the harsh light shining in her face, blinding her and causing her to see splashes of colour in her vision. Once she had blinked a few times and turned her eyes away from the brightness, she noticed where she was. She was laying in an uncomfortable bed, in an itchy gown, in a sterile white room filled with various pieces of medical equipment and a pretty brunette who was currently asleep. 

The next thing that registered in her brain, after she had established where she was, was that she had no idea how she had ended up here, and, worse, she had no idea who she was. That should have been more shocking than it was to her, because as soon as she had fully shaken off the last remnants of unconsciousness, she felt an aching pain throughout her entire torso, most notably on her left side.

She glanced down, trying to ascertain what the source of her pain was, but she cried out in pain when she moved her neck, and that had been enough to rouse the brunette next to her from her slumber. The girl raised her head quickly, frantically looking for the source of the noise before her gaze landed on her, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of her awake (or so she assumed).

“Adora…” the pretty brunette whispered almost reverently, voice trailing off as she stared at her.

“Uhm,” she cleared her throat, seemingly having not spoken for a while. She must have been out for quite a king time, then, she inferred. “Who’s Adora?”

“What- wait, please tell me that this is a joke. It’s not funny, Adora, quit playing around with me.” The brunette seemed almost… angry with her, but Adora (she assumed it was her name, given that the girl had been addressing her when she had used it) didn’t know why - it was an honest question.

“I’m not.. I’m not playing with you. Who am I? Who are you? Why am I here?” Okay, maybe that last question was a bit self-explanatory, given the pain she felt throughout her upper body, but she still wanted to know what had landed her here.

“You really don’t- you really don’t know? You don’t know who I am?” The brunette’s voice sounded strained, like it was paining her to say them. Adora had enough of her wits about her to realise that this girl was obviously someone important to her, even if she couldn’t remember her.

“No, I don’t even know who  _ I  _ am, how should I know who you are? Who are you?” Adora hoped that hearing the girl’s name would trigger some of her lost memories, jump-start her brain. She knew how unlikely it was that that would work so soon, but she could hold out hope.

“My name is Catra Michalka, and you’re Adora Gray, and you’re my… you’re my girlfriend. You were in a pretty bad accident, and you’ve been out for about a week now. Wait there a sec, I’ll go get the doctor, she’ll be able to tell you more about this.” The pretty brunette - Catra, she reminded herself - got up then, giving her one last backward glance before leaving to find a doctor.

It was about five minutes before Catra returned, a shockingly tall doctor in tow. 

“Hello, Miss Gray. I’m Doctor Hope. Miss Michalka here updated me on your condition on the way back here, but we’ll need to run a few tests as well, is that alright?” When Adora nodded the affirmative, the doctor smiled slightly and pulled a few charts from who-knows-where. 

“Okay, first things first: you were involved in a car accident last week, when a drunk driver hit you when you were crossing the street. You suffered three broken ribs and a concussion from the impact, and, as it seems, you have suffered amnesia also. As of yet, we obviously don’t know if this is permanent or not, but in most cases like this, your memory should return within the month.”

After Doctor Hope had finished her explanation of Adora’s injuries and carried out the necessary tests, Catra and Adora were left alone again in the small room. The pair sat in silence for a few moments, neither wanting to disturb the still quiet. Eventually, Adora became sick of it, and knew she had to say something to break the blanket of silence that lay over them. Doctor Hope had advised Catra against telling her too much of her past, in case it had a negative effect on Adora’s brain’s healing. Despite this, Adora couldn’t stop herself from asking the question that had been gnawing away at her since Catra had told her that they were girlfriends.

“So, uh, are we really dating? I mean, I can’t remember anything about myself, but I find it hard to believe that someone like you would willingly go out with me.” 

“... yes? Did I not already say that? And what do you mean by ‘someone like me’?” Catra sounded half-amused at Adora’s questions, and the blonde could feel the blush that was beginning to crawl up her neck as she carefully trained her gaze on her lap.

“I just- I mean- I- ugh. I just- you’re just so pretty and you seem so nice and charismatic and wonderful and you’re so, so gorgeous, and I just don’t understand how I could possibly score someone like you.” She was blushing fiercely now, but she hadn’t been lying. Catra had dark, tanned skin and dark hair that fell down her back in loose curls, and her eyes- oh, her eyes. Adora was sure that she had never seen anything like them before. Catra’s eyes were enchanting, the right one a brilliant blue and the left a dazzling yellow, and they shone with mischief. 

When Adora finally had the guts to look back up, she saw that Catra, too, was sporting a (quite adorable) blush. The brunette was smiling softly at her, and that smile made Adora’s heart do a summersault, affection for this girl sitting next to her coursing through her veins. She may have no memories of her, but her feelings for her had apparently remained, and that thought made Adora’s lips curve up into a smile as well. It seemed that regaining her memories wouldn’t be as unpleasant as she had first thought if she had this beautiful girl at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> i got a bit lazy with catra's surname (chosen bc of her va lmao) but i got adora's from grayskull bc i was struggling to thinkof anything haha
> 
> come rant about spop with me on tumblr @untilweyeetagain


End file.
